


your smile's forever in my mind and memory

by flashtonlashton



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashtonlashton/pseuds/flashtonlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 2 is cuddling somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smile's forever in my mind and memory

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this was so late. title is from ed sheeran's thinking out loud. not a huge fan of this but hey. also the movie mentioned, just in case you are wondering, is entitled so I married an axe murder.

the forest green blanket stretched around his broad shoulders did nothing for luke. he sat up the slightest bit taller, using his unnatural height to his advantage, and searched the crowd for ashton. not seeing him, luke slouched back down and sighed quietly. his fiance had shuffled away a few minutes promising he would return with popcorn and kisses.

 

it was ashton’s idea anyways, attending this week’s movie in the park. they’d gone a lot when they were young and learning to love each other. awkwardly sitting next to each other, glancing every few moments developed into holding hands shyly, sharing a blanket and blushing cheeks developed into gentle touches, cuddling and quick pecks developed into whispered promises of forever together, an engagement and a shared apartment. 

 

in fifteen minutes, the movie would start and if ashton wasn’t back, luke would probably sleep. he’d never even heard of the film, something about a wedding and a murder and mike myers. 

 

he grumbled to himself about the lack of warmth and ashton, which were really one in the same. yawning and smooshing his face against the soft material wrapped around his body, luke tried to up his body heat.

 

his eyes drooped slightly and his fingers were numb in their spot under his armpits. the wind picked up and luke frowned at the couple a row up, handsy and warmer than him and together. ashton was taking longer than he agreed to.

 

“you’re gonna miss the movie if you sleep bub.” he heard ashton whisper as he kissed the top of luke’s head. ashton sat down next to him, setting the popcorn down by their feet and pulling the blanket around himself as well. one arm snaked around luke’s back, pulling his fiance closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“believe i was promised kisses as well.” luke mumbled into the dirty blond curls tickling his neck. the older boy smiled up to him and climbed in between luke’s outstretched legs. wrapping himself around luke, ashton softly pressed his lips against luke’s nose. luke grabbed the extra blanket and draped it over ashtons shoulders, enclosing them in warmth.

 

he can hear ashton giggling and telling a story of an old friend he saw at the popcorn stand near the playground but he’s too busy smiling down at his boy and watching his lips move to listen. luke slowly reaches a hand up to rub his thumb across ashton’s cheek, sweeping down towards his lips. ashton’s words trailed off quietly as he lost control over the movement of his lips. 

 

“sorry. you looked too pretty to be real.” luke apologized as he subconsciously moved closer, noses touching and hand moving to cup ashton’s cheek again. ashton snorted out a quiet laugh and pushed his mouth up to ghost at luke’s lips. their eyes fluttered closed as they kissed slowly.

 

luke pulled back, smiling softly and pressing a final peck to ashton’s lips. rubbing his hands through ashton’s curls slowly, he encouraged the smaller boy to lean his head against his chest. somewhere between the mumbled i love you’s and kisses, luke drifted to sleep, lips pressed into ashton’s hair. 

 

“lukey, honey you got to wake up now.” he heard ashton’s voice as he was softly shaken. he opened his eyes slowly, blinking to get the sleep out.

 

“hmm?” he questioned, stretching out his back and arms.

“you missed the movie. wonderful comedy. fantastic soundtrack. we’ll have to see it again another time for your sake.” ashton smiled, helping his sleepy boy up and into the car, blankets already packed up under his other arm.


End file.
